Trial of Deict Part I
The USS Lionheart is rerouted to Starbase 252 for a crew standdown. As the ship docks Christoffer Williams is ordered to be directly aboard and reprot to the Starfleet Judge Advocate's offices. Once the docking procedures are complete four armed Federation Marines and a Starfleet Judge Advocate are waiting with orders to take Roger Deict into custody on charges of treason. Tachion turns him over and then heads to his quarters, turning the ship over to Nikolas Stone. Seff O'Rourke beings to follow him, but Tachion orders him to take over Command Officer Duties. Williams is debriefed by the station's JAG officers, who inform a Judge and defense attorney are enroute to begin trial proceedings. They have more evidence than the investigation he was order conduct. Deict is informed of the charges against him as he is lead to a holding cell. He jokes about the amount of security needed for him. A few hours later Lieutenant Eguin, his defense counselor from JAG, meets with him in a small room. He allows him free use of the replicator, but remarks its in a restricted production capacity due to security concerns. Aboard the Lionheart Tachion finally exits his quarters with a duffel bag over his shoulder. He summons Stone and O'Rourke to the bridge, then turns command of the ship over to the former. He then beams directly to the nearby USS Brazen. The next day Deict is brought into the courtroom. After a bailiff reads the charges, Vice Admiral th'Ronn introduces the six panel jury of his peers, teh prosecutor Lieutenant Commander Gelz and the Eguin. Teh prosecutor, Lieutenant Commander ###, begins calling witnesses. A Federation Intelligence Service Special Agent and the Head of Starfleet INtelligence's Romulan Affairs Division are called, then Williams. Waiting outside the courtroom is O'Rourke, and when Williams exits the Kelt tells him if the Bailiffs weren't present he would be lying in a pool of his own blood. Williams escorted away. The prosecutor calls another witness, this one not on the docket. One Melody Stone, former wife of the accused. th'Ronn dismisses the jury for the evening to reach a verdict adn says court will reconvene the following day at 0930. Notes: The two parter was originally slated to be the last epsiode of Season Two or Three, but the Andorian X-Mas and upcoming Dominion War in the timeline pushed into mid season three. The trial and action were actually roleplayed out, with Williams bringing evidence against Decit and he deciding to kill his character off. Tachion actually did leave for the Brazen as well, though it was a cloaked SI vessel. Stone took command and a character I chose not to add, Vor was briefly XO, Vor was a Klingon and for a FanFic with three half Vulcanoids and a other "mary sues" I decided not to include him. I tried writing him as Chief Weapons Officer, but it just felt shoehorned. Characters Roger Deict * David Mitchell * Tanyo Sortyn * Seff O'Rourke * Susanne Flame * Renee Boyce * Gedna Tachion * Melody Stone * Th'Ronn * Christoffer Williams * Thomas Reighchopps * Spencer Stone * Meridian Janos * Tal Wegg * Spencer Stone * Soreng Goz * C'sip * Madeline Groves * Gelz * Robert Stormbrook * Stephanie Griffon Species Catullan * Tellarite * Andorian Starships USS Stonewall (mentioned only) * USS Lionheart * USS Brazen * USS Intrepid (mentioned only) * USS Stargazer (mentioned only) * USS Ambassador (mentioned only) * USS Vigilant (mentioned only) * USS Washington (mentioned only) * USS Plymouth (mentioned only) * USS Mameluke (mentioned only) * USS Lilehei (mentioned only) * USS Defiant (mentioned only) * Centaur class * Destroyer Units Imperial Intelligence * Romulan Desk * Tal Diann Governments Romulan Star Empire * Klingon Empire * United Federation of Planets Locations Pluto Station * Ivor Prime * Starbase 252 * Earth Organizations Starfleet Judge Advocate General * Section 31 * Starfleet Intelligence * United Federation Marine Corps * Federation Intelligence Service * Starfleet * Klingon Defense Force Postions Executive Officer * Chief Counselor * Chief Operations Officer * Command Duty Officer (CDO) * Other Change of Command * Holding cell * Major Category:Third Season Category:2373